1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opening devices. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended as an opening device or apparatus for shellfish, including clams, oysters, and the like. A method of opening shellfish is also provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of opening shellfish, such as oysters, clams, and the like, the two hinged outer shells of the shellfish must be opened and the strong muscle binding or maintaining the outer shells must be torn, ruptured, or forced to an open position. In the past, a considerable degree of manual dexterity and skill has been required to perform this opening operation. These operations have been particularly dangerous, as the operator runs the risk of cutting and inflicting personal injury.
In recent years, many devices have been created for the purposes of enhancing shellfish opening operations. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,788, which issued to Jurcak, discloses an Oyster Opener having an elongated lever with one end pivotally anchored to a mounting point for swinging movement of a free end having a handle portion. Though this device can enhance opening operations, the pivoting action and angular travel of the wedge member could cause an oyster to slip or move prior to penetration of the wedge member. In addition, debris runoff from the oyster, such as water and bodily fluids, can runoff of the base portion in any direction creating a slippery surface more prone to oyster slippage.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,080, which issued to Webb and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,500, which issued to Boettner et al. both disclose further opening devices that rely upon pivots and pivoting action of the handle and blade members. This pivoting action relies, at least in part, upon the strength of the operator as well as the moment arm created by the handle and blade positioning. In addition, the '500 device provides a structure that could pinch the operator's hands and that could channel debris runoff towards the pivoting portion of the handle structure.
Other pivoting-type openers are provided in the art, such as the Shell Fish Opener of U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,823, which issued to Thibault and the Shellfish Shucking Machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,333, which issued to Stinson, Jr. et al. The '333 machine, in particular, provides a vertically movable knife structure that is operated by a handle structure that pivots about a pivot arm and tension spring assembly biasing the handle structure and the knife structure in an upward disposition. Again, operator arm strength and reliance on a moment arm are needed for use of this machine.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,552, which issued to Priggs, provides an opening tool that requires usage of both hands of a user to grip and squeeze two gripping portions of a spring-biased movable frame and blade structure. This device also requires the strength of the user to squeeze the device and force the blade into the shellfish and could cause personal injury, such as pinched fingers.
It therefore becomes highly advantageous to provide a shellfish opening device that can open shellfish, such as oysters, clams, and the like, with minimal operator strength and with maximum operator safety. It would also be highly advantageous for safety and health concerns, to provide a shellfish opening device that can collect and channel shellfish debris runoff away from the shellfish and the opening device. The present invention can provide these and other advantages, as is hereinafter explained.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.